HMW-MAA, also known as the melanoma chondroitin sulfate proteoglycan (MCSP), is a transmembrane protein of 2322 residues. HMW-MAA is expressed on over 90% of surgically removed benign nevi and melanoma lesions, and is also expressed in basal cell carcinoma, tumors of neural crest origin (e.g. astrocytomas, gliomas, neuroblastomas and sarcomas), childhood leukemias, and lobular breast carcinoma lesions.
Treatments and cures for many tumors e.g. HMW-MAA-expressing tumors, as well as methods for prevention especially in high risk populations, are urgently needed in the art.